The present invention relates to a combined table preparation and graph drawing apparatus and, more particularly, to a combined electronic table preparation and graph drawing apparatus for tabling input data and drawing a graph based on the tabled data.
Conventionally, graph drawing devices solely for drawing graphs and table preparation apparatuses solely for preparing tables have been individually proposed, but, no intelligent devices combining these two features have been proposed.
Therefore, to prepare a table with numerical data and to prepare a graph based on a group of vertically tabled and/or horizontally tabled data, the process is broken into two steps. The conventional table preparation apparatus is first operated to prepare a table from numerical data. Secondly, the conventional graph drawing apparatus is operated to draw a graph based on a group of vertically or horizontally tabled data.
Thus, at least two individual devices were required, one to carry out each step of the process.